


LAST NIGHT

by cherriesberries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Doubt, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesberries/pseuds/cherriesberries
Summary: "why did you leave?" Hyunjin asked again when Jisung just stayed of what he was doing.Jisung can't find a right word to say, he's afraid of what could he say. what would his mouth could burst.and that's exactly what happen when his mouth speak like it has a life as it own."I'm afraid,"Hyunjin frowned, "afraid of what?""afraid of what will you think, afraid of what will you do, afraid of what will happen after. I'm afraid.."
Kudos: 5





	LAST NIGHT

sloppy kisses, a soft whimper and a loud groaned can hear inside the room. their lips were so hungry like a lion, and their body's look like a fire the way it heat.

Hyunjin slowly walking frontward so, Jisung walked backward. their kiss did not stop, instead they changed the position of their head to breath some air. 

eyes close, hands crawling, and let their body's move in synch. Jisung still walking backward until the back of his legs, reach the metal railing of the bed. 

without breaking a kiss, Hyunjin slowly layed Jisung down. he's on the top while Jisung on the bed. he's still hovering Jisung mouth like he haven't eaten since earlier. Jisung could just do was tugging the hair of Hyunjin and pressing it more. 

as they both knew that they needed to breath, Hyunjin break the kiss making Jisung to groaned in disappointment by losing the contact with Hyunjin's mouth. 

heavy pant and a loud bump could hear between them. their heart were beating rapidly, and they breathe becomes so heavy. 

Hyunjin stared deeply at Jisung, scanning his gorgeous and sexy face underneath him. it was fucking hot.. 

his teary pluffy eyes, pluffy nose, messy hair, a shaded red of cheeks, and a swollen lips. his eyes have a hint of lust, that perfectly suit to his position now. 

it was fascinating to see for Hyunjin. 

before Jisung could speak, Hyunjin connected their lips again. smashing it to Jisung lips, at first it was passionate until it turned to a needy and hungry one again. 

Hyunjin bite the bottom lips of Jisung, and Jisung gasped because of that. Hyunjin rolled his tongue first in Jisung's whole lips before entering his tongue to his mouth. 

he could taste the strawberry cheesecake and a red wine on Jisung's cave, he's licking every corner of Jisung mouth, exploring it like it was his new world. Jisung couldn't do anything but to tug the hair of Hyunjin, back arch, and let and out a whimper because of the sensation that he feel. 

Hyunjin suck the tongue of Jisung, tugging it, and licking it again until some drools down to Jisung's mouth. 

Hyunjin left Jisung's mouth when he saw how he drools, a fucking bottom indeed. he just watching the drools that coming from Jisung mouth, that trailing down to his chin until to his neck. 

it was so fucking hot to see, Hyunjin eyes were filled of lust right now. he can't take it anymore but to put his lips on Jisung's neck, making the younger to moan loudly because of his sensitive part. 

Hyunjin licked the drool that trailed earlier in Jisung's neck, he's licking it teasingly. he just wanted to tease the younger and beg for something, with his likely words. 

Jisung whined when Hyunjin was just kissing it, he need more. he need to release that something have his stomach now, he need Hyunjin inside him. he want Hyunjin. 

so, without a hesitation Jisung cupped the face of Hyunjin making Hyunjin to blush a bit. they locked their eyes, and have a staring contest before Jisung spilled the tea. that literally make Hyunjin gone wild, and make insane. 

a fucking tease maker. 

"i-I w-want y-you, Hyung." 

and because of that Hyunjin did what he want, and what Jisung wants to happen. 

and that's was Jisung could remember after he run away when he wake up in the morning beside Hyunjin. 

he don't know what's gotten to him and let some stranger to fuck him. 

he fucked up with that. 

Hyunjin was Felix friend, and Felix was his friend too. he doesn't really know the older that much, all he just knew was his name, age, birthday, and for the fact that they hate each other. 

but after what was just happened? Jisung couldn't think right. he have been crying really hard since he left Hyunjin who's sleeping peacefully beside him, while wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist. 

Jisung knew he fucked up. 

he's the one who want it, but he's the one who run away. absolutely, a coward itself. 

but what should he do? he's afraid that Hyunjin think that it was just a one night stand, it's just a flirty move, even thou it's not. 

making love, is love. it shouldn't be just a one night stand, they should know how to stand to what messed they do. 

but Jisung is such a coward. he run away, afraid of what will may happen. 

Jisung looked up, and it made him teary up again. Hyunjin's face was flashing through his view, the way how Hyunjin held him, make him comfortable, the way he kissed him, and the way he just said I love you after what have they done. 

Jisung was in his own dorm, sitting on the couch while staring quietly to the ceiling. waiting for the night to come, and a day after. 

in the middle of his thoughts, someone was knocking madly to his door. he wiped his face first, before fixing his clothes. 

he narrowed his eyes when that someone still knocking impatiently, so Jisung yelled out a 'wait a minute' and that someone stopped knocking. 

Jisung breathed first and blow hard. he thought it was Felix or Chan who's coming and scold him. so, he readied his self for that. 

his head were low when he opened his door, the first thing he saw was the familiar shoes. he knew who's the owner of that shoes, and for a fuck sake his nerves got wrecked. 

he was have a widened eyes, mouth agape as it form into an 'o' shape. a shaky hands, and a trembling heart beat that definitely ripped his rib cage. 

he slowly move his head to look up, only to meet the pair of sharp onyx black eyes that staring at him with his frowning eyes. 

and to his nervousness, he quickly slammed the door, but Hyunjin lend his hand over and it made a thud when the door hit his arms. 

"fuck!" he hissed, making Jisung to yelp and start tearing up again. 

'dumb, dumb, dumb Jisung!' Jisung scolded his self before opening wider the door for Hyunjin as he still winced. 

he checked the arms of Hyunjin and he saw that the door lines marked to his skin as it turned reddish purplish. 

"i-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" he says, and a tear escaping to his eyes. 

he was mad to him self. he was dumb. he can't think right because of how nervous he was, and how afraid he was. 

"I'm sorry, I -i.. I didn't meaan 'to—" he was cut off when Hyunjin shoved him besides. 

and now, his breathed hitched. heart aching of what was just Hyunjin did. maybe he deserved it from running away? but honestly it hurts him. 

Hyunjin locked the door and leaned on the door, staring deeply but blankly at Jisung who's on the side, head low, and hands were playing. 

he was mad, and hurt. the thing that happened to them he mean it. he want it, and he really do want to fix it. but, when he wake up and find Jisung wasn't there anymore? his heart sting a lot, and a lot of thought were running around to his mind. 

he likes the younger for God knows, but he pretend to hate him so his feelings would go away. but it was a fucking not helping decision, because he falls more. falling deep, until it gets deeper. 

he doesn't know why Jisung run away after what was just happened? did Jisung think it was a one night stand? did he really think he wouldn't stand right after what was just happened? 

well, he's wrong. because Hyunjin really want to stance Jisung for what he do. he's not an asshole who just fuck, and leave them. 

he have dignity, and he will stance for what was just happened between them. and seeing Jisung struggling like this? break him. 

"why did you leave?" he asked firmly, making Jisung to tear up again. 

Hyunjin voice was soothing Jisung heart and cooing his ear. but hearing how firm and cold it is? it brings him a shiver down to his spine. 

"why did you leave?" Hyunjin asked again when Jisung just stayed of what he was doing. 

Jisung can't find a right word to say, he's afraid of what could he say. what would his mouth could burst. 

and that's exactly what happen when his mouth speak like it has a life as it own. 

"I'm afraid," 

Hyunjin frowned, "afraid of what?" 

"afraid of what will you think, afraid of what will you do, afraid of what will happen after. I'm afraid.." 

Hyunjin just stay silent, so, Jisung took a chance to speak more to explain his side. he is ready to tell it to Hyunjin, and he already accept of come what may. 

"and I'm scared. scared that you'll just look at it as a one night stand, or a flirty move, and you would see me as a slut. 

I'm scared of what would I feel if you're gonna say that it was nothing, but sex. I'm scared to be broke again, and I'm scared if you'll forget me after what was just happened between us—"

Jisung didn't finish his sentence when Hyunjin pulled him into a hug. he was shocked by Hyunjin's movement, but he easily melted when Hyunjin lowered down to place his chin to Jisung's shoulder and slightly caressing his back. 

"how dare you to doubt my feelings, huh?" Hyunjin asked with his soft tone, that soothing Jisung really hard. 

"you should've just stayed there and let me cuddle you until I wake up, not that you run away because you're doubting me and being anxious." Hyunjin says, before he break the hug and cupped Jisung's face. 

Jisung was crying because of how sincere Hyunjin's eyes is. how warm his hand is. and how caring his voice is. 

"it's not just a one night stand as you think, or a flirty move. that is what I want, what you want. what we wanted. 

and I'll never see you as a slut, because I want to stance you. I want to be with you, to be part of your life, and to be with you forever. 

God knows how much I like you ever since, but I was so stupid to hate you, I just thought of that, so, my feelings would go away. 

but it sucks, because I fall more deeper to you. I'll get jealous everytime you laughing with Minho, everytime that someone was touching you freely. I'll get jealous. 

and now that I already marked and owned you. you deserved. don't let anyone to come near you, except if I'll agree with that person." 

Hyunjin says while staring deeply and sincere to Jisung eyes who cried more. it was tear of joy, because at least Hyunjin loves him too. 

they have a mutual feelings, and now, they're here to clarify what's a thing between them. 

Hyunjin place a soft kiss to Jisung's forehead before cupping his cheeks again and made it to look right in his eyes. 

"you're mine, and you're my boy friend now"

**Author's Note:**

> one of my one shots too : )


End file.
